The Garden of Delights
by St Hush
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. Contains SLASH but it was pretty much all there to begin with . Just finished reading Frances Hodgson Burnett’s cute little classic and I've kind of freaked myself out with this...
1. The Unknown Place

The sun shone down for nearly a week on the secret garden. The Secret Garden was what Mary called it when she was thinking of it. She liked the name, and she liked still more the feeling that when its beautiful old walls shut her in, no one knew where she was.

Each day when she skipped on her rope to the garden, Mary was greeted with new green things peeking up from the ground. It seemed magical and strange the way the sun would seep through the thick wild overgrowth and cast a veil on the damp earth. On this day, the sun had reached the high point in the sky and it shone into Mistress Mary's garden in a way that filled her with an overwhelming joy. She had the urge to cry out in glee, but she knew that she mustn't—one of the gardeners may hear her nearby. But the warm light shining on the things peering from the ground made her want to be like them, to bask in the sun and feel herself become Alive. Forgotten was the letter she had written to Dickon and the strange cries of the night before. She stripped off her dress and lay against the cool soil in her white petticoat, content in the knowledge that nobody could find her in her state of undress.

But the thin layer of cotton still seemed stifling and ridiculous. Everything in nature was bare, why shouldn't she be? It seemed logical to pull her undergarments over her head and shake out her hair, which was growing thick. The feeling of the sun kissing her body made Mary shiver in delight. She ran her hands down her slender chest, over the small buds, down to the sapling forest which glittered in the light. This was a new feeling for Mary, like so much else that had happened in the past month. When she ran back to the house for dinner, her cheeks were so red and her eyes were so bright, and she had so many twigs in her hair that Martha didn't know what to think!


	2. A Queerer Mystery!

"I will cum bak" said the note that Mary held in her hand. She felt her heart sink. She had been hoping that Dickon would still be in the garden. She had asked him if he liked her, and he had said yes. A living, breathing boy who did not find her contrary in the least!

Mary turned to leave and gave a start when she saw Dickon walking through the secret door. "Oh," she breathed, putting the note into one of her pockets. "You have come back already!"

He gave her a playful nudge. "I culdna stay awa' from such a queer little lass!"

The blush that rose to Mary's cheeks caused her to turn away. She looked down at a spot of earth where she had planted seeds a few hours earlier. "Do you think it will grow—do you think it will be wick, really wick?" she asked.

The boy sat down on the grass, amongst the shoots that Mary had tended to so tenderly. "Aye, tha' has the touch. Tha' could even make me grow, I'll warrant," said Dickon.

"A boy? Don't be silly," Mary sat beside him and fixed him with a queer expression. "How could I make you grow?"

Dickon's eyes twinkled mischievously and he took her by the hand. "Does tha' feel it?" He placed her palm on his warm crotch, where Mary felt something stir. Her eyes widened as his red mouth broke into a grin.

"It's th' Magic!" he chuckled, clasping his rough hand over her own. Mary could feel something quite large growing and it filled her with the same wonder as the small green shoots emerging from the soil out of nothing. But it was too much. Mary took back her hand and played nervously with her bonnet. She then took up the trowel and stuck it in the earth, not sure what to do with herself.

"Now tha' _knows _I like thee!"

Dickon stood up and dusted the dirt from his trousers, which were still tented. His crow flew from a nearby treetop and alighted on his shoulder. Still chuckling, he walked to a different part of the garden. Mary frowned to herself and dug at a spot on the ground. It seemed to her as if she was being teased. But inside, she was secretly pleased.

"I must go to dinner now," she said at last. With her cheeks still burning Mary ran back to the Manor.


	3. The Garden of Eden

Later that night was Mistress Mary's first meeting with Colin. The sick young thing in the bed threw sharp contrast to the boy with the twinkling eyes and big red mouth that had taken her by the hand earlier that day. After a week of rain Mary was able to return to the garden. It seemed as though spring had finally come to the moor to stay when she walked through the secret door again. There were more green things sprouting from the soil than ever before.

Dickon was working when she entered. "I thought I'd flighted thee!" he exclaimed.

"Of course not," said Mary. "Oh, Dickon! Dickon! How could you get here so early! How could you! The sun has only just got up!"

He got up himself, laughing and glowing, and tousled; his eyes like a bit of the sky.

"Eh!" he said. "I couldn't have stayed away, I told tha' that. Why, th' garden was lyin' here waitin'!"

Mary put her hands on her chest, and as she looked around the garden she began to feel the indescribable joy again. "It's so beautiful!"

Dickon bent down and showed her something. "See how these has pushed up, an' these?"

Mary came up beside him, where she saw a clump of purple and orange and gold crocuses. She bent down her face and kissed and kissed them. "You never kiss a person in that way," she said when she lifted her head. "Flowers are so different."

"I don't know about that," said Dickon, crouching beside her. Mary was suddenly away of how close his face was to hers. It seemed to emanate heat like the very sun. She turned away, blushing.

They worked on the garden for a number of hours, Dickon teaching Mary about the types of plants and Mary telling him all about her new cousin Colin. Dickon pulled some apples from his pockets and the pair sat down in the grass.

"This is just like our own Garden of Eden," said Mary shyly. "Only.. only they didn't wear any clothes, did they?"

"I'll warrant not."

"I should think," Mary said carefully, "that would be quite pleasant." She was glowing from the labour of pulling weeds. "These stiff dresses used to make me feel so sour."

"There's nowt to be ashamed of in our own skin, Mary," said Dickon. "See here." With one tug lifted his shift clear over his head. He kicked off his trousers with similar ease, leaving Mary bright red and giggling into her hands.

"Oh Dickon! How lovely." She unbuttoned her dress and stretched out beside him, feeling the familiar prickle of the fresh grass against her bare skin. "Let's stay like this for awhile."

Dickon's eyes twinkled as he looked at the girl, and he shook his head and laughed, taking a great bite from his apple. Mary's fingers trailed lazily down her body, she was thinking of the Garden of Eden, the forbidden fruit—could it really have been as bad as all that? Could something taste so wonderful that it could be evil, was that it? She opened one eye and looked at Colin, his mouth full and his body displayed. She could reach over and speak to his own serpent, speak in tongues, taste the fruit. She could be like a snake charmer, like the men she'd seen in India. Confused, and feeling rather hot, Mary stood up and walked over to the rosebushes.

Mary's shape was already like a woman's. Dickon chewed slowly, watching her small breasts bounce as she walked from one bush to another. As if to taunt him, she waited until she'd wandered directly in front of him before she bent down to smell a flower. Her pink folds looked so slippery and welcoming, Dickon was overcome.

Alarmed, Mary felt something nudging between her legs. Her surprise gave way to pleasure as Dickon slid into her. He pumped desperately from behind her, crushing her breasts in his large hands, and Mary could feel the special magic welling up inside her. "Oh yes, Dickon, yes!" she shouted, as wave after wave of orgasm crashed upon her. Together they came and gave a cry that shook the branches of the garden.

They lay again on the grass, filled with joy. "So that's how you plant a seed," murmured Mary. "No wonder the plants excite me so!"

Dickon kissed her roughly on the nose and rolled onto his back, smiling widely. His eyes widened suddenly; he thought he saw a figure peering above the garden walls.

On the other side of the wall, Ben Weatherstaff folded himself back into his trousers and picked up his ladder. It was time he went back to work.


End file.
